


Afternoon Rain

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he ate a slice of chocolate cake.





	Afternoon Rain

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he ate a slice of chocolate cake. He viewed a scowling and wet Supergirl after a downpour.

THE END


End file.
